The Other Hatake
by Music-To-Write
Summary: Ookami is the sister of the great Copy-Ninja Kakashi Hatake,  unbeknownst to both of them.  War is on it's way to the Leaf Village and Tsunade thinks this girl is the key to keeping the peace, but the Akatsuki don't.  Yes there's romance...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! :D So, this is just an idea that popped into my head one day and I thought it would be interesting. I just wanted to post this to see what you guys think, and if it doesn't get many positive reviews i'll just keep it to myself. :) If you could tell me what you all think I would appreciate it very much.**

**So here's the deal, Kakashi has a sister, Kakashi doesn't know he has a sister, Kakashi's sister doesn't know she has a brother, Kakashi's sister doesn't know she's Kakashi's sister. Pretty straight forward? That's pretty much it, but there's a whole lot of juicy drama in it. :D Please give it a chance and write me up a review; I love feedback, positive or negative I take it all.**

**Stay Beautiful,**

**May.**

**P.S. Here's some japanese I used. Wanted to make it easier for the people who actually google the meanings of things. :)**

**Hikari - Light**

**Kurai - Dark**

**Himitsu - Secret**

**Ookami - Wolf**

**Koinu - Pup**

**Yoake - Dawn**

***I don't own Naruto.***

_Day one in Konohagakure..._

I stared through the bushes, at the nighttime guards; my chakra was hidden well, as were Hikari's and Kurai's.

_'Ookami, we should be wary of those guards; their chakra signatures are powerful.'_ the snow colored wolf next to me licked her lips in anticipation, her telepathic words flooded my mind, and her golden eyes were bright.

_'Hikari, you worry too much. We're here for a purpose, and Himitsu never gave bad directions before.'_ A wolf as dark as night showed up on my other side, his emerald eyes held visible slivers of gold.

At the mention of my late mother I cringed inwardly; she had been dead almost a year, but the sting was still there.

There was a small whimper and Kurai nuzzled my side apologetically.

_'Sorry Ooka, didn't mean to rub salt in your wounds.'_

His eyes were big, and puppy-like; I just couldn't stay mad at him.

_'It's okay Rai-Rai, I know you didn't mean it.'_ I rubbed my nose against his wet one and he licked my cheek.

_'We still need to get into the village undetected though; apparently the Hokage is waiting for me. I don't even want to know how my mother got a message to Tsunade without anyone finding out.'_ I thought and shook my head with a small smile; my mother always had ways of doing things.

_'You know how Himitsu was; things were always just so. Remember how when you'd clean certain chopsticks?'_ I looked over and Hikari and nodded,_ 'and then you'd put them back in the wrong drawer in the kitchen she would get so angry at you? She just couldn't put them in the right drawer, she had to give you a twenty minute lecture first.'_ the snow-wolf added and I laughed; my mother was so anal about certain things.

_'How could I ever forget?'_ I mused. Kurai, Hikari, and I had been traveling alone for a year now; avoiding certain rogue ninja was easier said than done. Some of them needed to be disposed of though-

_'There's our opening!' _Kurai's voice interrupted my inner monologue when I noticed the guards were changing shifts. The wolves and I moved in unison to the Hokage tower and didn't dare stop until we got there.

_'I think I'm just going to use the front door guys.'_ I told the lupines when we landed and they both snorted.

_'Are you crazy? You'll be taken into custody for entering the village without a passport!'_ Hikari reprimanded me with a slight nudge to the side to get my attention.

_'As much as I hate agreeing with me sister, Ookami, she's right this time.'_ Kurai sighed and I rolled my eyes.

_'Well, I'm sure as hell not going to sneak through her window you two; imagine the trouble I'd be in then?'_ I told them and both their ears went back before they started to growl.

_'I'll be fine guys, don't worry so much.'_ I scolded the wolves but that didn't seem to quell their fears.

I pushed open the doors to the Hokage's office only to have the kunoichi at the desk eye me skeptically; she was probably trying to get a reading on my chakra signature, but I mastered masking it, so she wouldn't able to sense anything.

"I'm here to see Tsunade-sama." I told the woman with a slight bow, but her face of concentration didn't waver.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ookami."

The ninja's eyes went wide and she nodded a couple of times before screaming.

"Shizune-sensei!" she called quite frantically and for a second I became nervous.

_'She's kind of loud...'_ I thought to myself and I heard the twins snort next to me.

"What is it now, Lei!" A shrill voice echoed from down the hall, and I turned to see a woman briskly coming towards me; I did all I could not to take a fighting stance.

"Shizune-sensei, this is Ookami." Lei said quietly and Shizune's eyes went wide.

"Come with me please." Shizune's voice leveled and I nodded before following her down the carpeted hall.

"Tsunade-sama has been expecting you for awhile Ookami; we thought something happened to you." the woman spoke and gave me a side glance.

"I had some things to clear up." I told her calmly and she seemed to understand.

Suddenly we stopped at a heavy wooden door, Shizune knocked on it briskly.

"What? I said I didn't want to be bothered!" a powerful voice boomed from the other side of the door, and Shizune rolled her eyes; apparently this was normal.

_'I hope you came up with a good excuse as to why we weren't here a year ago like your mother told us to be.' _Hikari's voice filled my mind and I scowled.

The door was opened before I could say anything and it revealed the Hokage herself. The jewel in the middle of her forehead was the first thing I saw. My eyes took in her grayed ones, and her cornsilk colored hair that was pigtailed behind her back.

"Can I help you?" she asked when she saw me examining her.

"This is Ookami, Tsunade-sama." Shizune told the older woman and her eyes went wide.

"What the hell took you so freaking long? I've been waiting here for almost a year. Your mother told me you'd be here months ago!" an angry fist hit the table, but I didn't jump; Hikari and Kurai bared their canines nervously.

"I had some things to handle Hokage-sama; I'm really sorry." I told the woman with as much sincerity as I could muster, and her blond eyebrow quirked.

"Is that so? Your mother and I were good friends you know, she trusted you with me, and you wait an ENTIRE YEAR to get here, and then here I am sitting with my thumb jammed up my ass unable to find, and or track you! Dammit, you are just like your freaking brother; unattainable when it really matters." I let her cool off, but the words kept ringing in my head; _'... you are just like your freaking brother...'_

Tsunade finally noticed my distress and her eyes widened with realization.

"Yes Ookami, you do have a brother." her voice softened and I sat in the nearest chair.

_'Ookami..?' _Hikari and Kurai's voices echoed but I couldn't hear them anymore.

"Ookami!" finally the wolves spoke and I snapped out of my trance.

"Get a grip!" Hikari's smooth voice growled and I nodded before Kurai spoke.

"Kari, give her a break; she's in a little bit of shock if you haven't noticed." the black wolf snorted and Hikari glared at him.

"They're able to speak?" the Hokage spoke up and my ice blue eyes found hers.

I nodded and her eyes narrowed in thought.

"You can communicate telepathically with them too; I've noticed the looks they've been giving you, and I can only assume that you've been ignoring them." she told me with a knowing smile, and I tried not to be surprised.

"Yes I can." I replied and Shizune stiffened visibly.

"Hmm." was the only noise the Hokage made and we sat there in awkward silence.

"Shizune, get me Sakura." were the words that came out of her mouth next. The dark haired woman nodded before taking off out of the office.

After Shizune left nothing was said, I just sat there under the expert gaze of Tsunade.

"Ookami, you know how special you are, right?" she said quite hesitantly, and I perked up when she said this.

"Well, my mother always told me I was..." I answered with a slight laugh, and the older woman downed what was in her cup; I assumed it was sake by the potent mixture of smells. My heightened senses did come in handy sometimes.

"You know what I mean, Ookami." her eyes narrowed and I sighed before shifting my position in the seat I was in, the leather protested with an un-ladylike sound and I winced; Kurai and Hikari laid by the door, their heads on their paws.

"Yes, I'm aware." I retorted; the Hokage obviously wasn't in the mood to joke around.

Tsunade eyed me for what felt like the longest time.

"The citizens in the Leaf Village won't be happy if they find out that one of their fellow villagers is running around with a powerful entity inside of them." she mused, and I snorted.

"The wolf spirit is strictly for healing and defense, she is not like the nine-tailed fox or the sand-spirit and she doesn't like to be compared to them either." I told the older woman and she chuckled for a second.

Like Gaara the Kazekage of the Sand Village, and Naruto Uzumaki I was 'blessed' with a powerful spirit that was sealed inside of me at birth; the only difference was that unlike the other two, mine came along for good intentions.

The wolf spirit didn't randomly kill for her own amusement, she did what she had to, to keep me, and the people around me alive; she existed to protect.

_'You always defend me Ookami, thank you, koinu.'_ the wise voice flowed through my mind like a crystal clear stream. I looked into my mind to see a massive white wolf standing proudly in the middle of a sunny wooded area, her blue eyes blinked at me.

_'You've helped raise me mother wolf, I would do nothing less for you.'_ I replied happily and sat down in front of the abnormally large lupine. The animal nodded happily before sitting down herself.

_'You know if people find out about us they will not treat you kindly, koinu.'_ she told me sadly and I sighed.

_'There's really nothing I can do about it mother, I just have to trust that Tsunade will be able to keep this a secret... speaking of Tsunade she's probably pissed that I zoned out while she was speaking to me.'_ I said out loud.

_'I'm not too angry, seeing as how Inoichi taught me that mind-entering jutsu of his.'_ an intrigued voice came from behind me and I leapt up, ready to put up a fight.

_'Koinu, sit. She is a guest here, and this is what you get for leaving her alone without telling her you were retreating to your mind.'_ I looked to see mother giving me the stink eye, I sighed and crossed my arms before landing softly on the plush, grass ground.

_'Yoake, it's an honor to meet you, Himitsu told me much about you in our letters.'_ the Hokage spoke and I stiffened; no one usually called mother by her real name.

_'Hai, Himitsu spoke long hours with me about you while Ookami would meditate, Hokage-sama._' the wolf told Tsunade and I scowled.

_'Yeah, you two were plundering around in my brain and I had no clue what you guys were doing.'_ I mumbled with a slight huff, and Yoake's tail swiftly hit me on the back of the head.

_'We had our reasons for not telling you, koinu; don't be so bitter, it takes years off of your life.'_ the snowy wolf told me and I pouted.

_'I would like to speak with you Yoake, if that's alright._' Tsunade spoke up again and mother nodded before looking at me.

_'Fine!'_ I threw my hands up in defeat, _'just tell me when you're done so I can leave the room.'_ was the last thing I said before I blinked and I saw the Hokage's office, Tsunade was sitting at her desk, eyes closed and a serene look etched on her features. I scowled and sat back in the chair.

"I can't believe they get to roll around in my head, talking about me, and I can't even hear. Yoake, you will be the death of me." I mumbled to no one in particular before I heard a soft laugh from the side of the room. I glanced over to see a stunning woman with hair the color of the blossoms on a cherry tree, and eyes that were greener than any grassy knoll I had ever seen. I blinked in her direction before the twins came over to me; one laid on each side of my chair.

"Hi." I blurted out and she smiled, which revealed pearly teeth.

"Hi there," her voice was even beautiful. I sighed and relaxed in my chair.

"I'm Sakura." she started to come over to me and I met her half way, I didn't want to look too rude and act like I didn't want to meet her.

"I'm Ookami." I told her and she gave me a confused look.

"Wolf?" she asked and I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, there's a lot more behind it..." I spluttered and she understood that I didn't want to go much further.

She stood there examining me for a couple of minutes before I became self conscious.

"You look like someone I know..." she said absentmindedly and reached for my hair which she took in between her nimble fingers.

"You're hair is a beautiful shade of gold, but those flecks of silver make you look like your shining... have you always had silver in your hair?" she became more intrigued now, and I nodded under her gaze.

She then stood me up and I stood there helpless. She was examining me thoroughly before her eyes narrowed.

"Don't slouch, jeeze you look just like Ka-" she was about to say something but her eyes widened with what looked like realization.

"Oh my." she covered her mouth, and sat down in the nearest chair; the width of her eyes didn't shrink.

"Sakura, whats-?" but before I could ask her what was wrong Tsunade seemed to come back to life. The smile on her face was quickly replaced by horror as she stared at Sakura. I just wanted to know what was going on.

"Sakura? Hello, Sakura?" the older woman snapped her fingers in front of the pink haired lady's face, but nothing happened.

"Ookami, what did you do to my apprentice?" the Hokage turned her attention to me and I stiffened.

"I didn't do anything Tsunade-sama! She just looked at me, and asked questions about my hair, and then told me not to slouch, and mentioned something about me looking like someone... I didn't do anything I swear!" I said quickly and a look of realization hit the Hokage. I just sat in the leather chair with a pissed off look on my face.

"Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? You two obviously know something I don't!" I whined and the two kunoichi just looked at each other.

"Well, Ookami-" Sakura started to speak but a sudden blast of smoke caught our attention.

"Sorry I'm late Tsunade-sama, there was this lovely woman at the market you see, and the bags she carried looked so heavy so I..." a voice came from the gray tufts and I struggled to see what would emerge from it. My eyes stung from the smoke, and my heightened sense of smell didn't help matters as tears rolled down my eyes from the stench of something burned.

"Shut up Hatake, I'm sick of your lame ass excuses!" the Hokage bellowed and I froze.

_'Hatake... Hatake... why does that sound familiar...?'_ I asked myself, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Hikari and Kurai exchange a nervous glance.

Out of the smoke emerged a man. I first noticed his figure was clad in ninja attire, along with his flak jacket. His hands were in his pockets, and his posture was absolutely atrocious, (not that I should be talking). My eyes went up to realize that three quarters of his face was covered up with a mask, and part of his head band, and the only thing revealed was a half-lidded charcoal colored eye. I almost snorted aloud at the man until I saw his hair. It was a brilliant shade of silver, it almost seemed to give off light it shone so brightly. I blinked for a couple of seconds before taking an audible gulp.

I took a chunk of my own silver striped hair in my hand and held it up to compare; it was exactly like his. I think I visibly paled because the twins were nervously licking at my right hand, which dangled at my side.

"Where's your mission report, Hatake?" The Hokage asked impatiently and the man was about to hand her a piece of paper until he saw me and froze. Hikari and Kurai both stood at my sides defensively, but I couldn't seem to move; why did he look so much like me? The horrible posture, the hair, even the habit of being late (I go at my own pace).

All of the sudden he was coming towards me, and the hand that was holding my hair dropped helplessly to my side. His lone eye widened so much that I'm surprised it didn't pop out of the socket.

"Kakashi?" Sakura spoke this time, her soft voice breaking through the awkward silence.

"Who is she?" Kakashi's voice followed Sakura's.

There was more silence until Tsunade sighed.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" the Hokage muttered in a defeated voice, and Sakura looked horrified.

I stood there quite dumbfounded before the pieces started to come together in my mind.

_'Hatake, that was my father's last name!'_ my mind seemed to scream at me.

_'And this man, his last name is Hatake... which means...? No, mom said my father died a long time ago, shortly after I was born, plus he wasn't around even during her pregnancy.'_ I thought bitterly, so this guy wasn't my father.

_'But mom told me that my father was married before I was conceived but she died... and that he had a son with her...'_ my mind went into over drive and my eyes widened just as much as the man's in front of me did.

"What's your name?" he asked me quietly and I swallowed, hard.

"My name is Ookami." I told him, and his eye narrowed.

"Who was your father?" he said so quietly that I strained to hear him, even with my abnormally strong senses.

"Sakumo Hatake." I answered lightly and his eye widened again.

"That's not possible, Tsunade, it's not possible." he stated it so forcefully that I would've believed him if I didn't know the truth.

"Kakashi, she is your sister. I already had the blood tests done and everything. Your father, is her father." the Hokage spoke slowly, almost like she was being careful.

Kakashi just stood there, obviously stunned. Sakura went up to him and took his hand in her own before giving it a reassuring squeeze. He glanced at her with a tender look in his lone eye, and I wondered if something was going on between them but I quickly stopped my nosiness when I reminded myself that I was probably in deep shit.

He looked at me with a questioning pause, I held my breath and waited for the inevitable question, which I knew would drive him over the edge.

"And your mother's name?" his voice was calm again. I closed my eyes and took a breath, I glanced at Tsunade and she looked back with a sorrowful expression.

"Himitsu... Himitsu Uchiha."

**Review? PLEASE? **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter two, and it holds information that is going to be important in later chapters, so I'm really sorry if it's boring. :( it had to be done.**

**And I'm sorry if Gaara is OOC, but i'd like to think he has a playful side to him that coincides with his masochistic side...**

**So, wrapping this up. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**

**One more thing. I like constructive criticism, but if you're going to be a douche bag, don't comment. I DO NOT like those.**

**Thank you!**

**-May**

***I own nothing Naruto related***

* * *

"And your mother's name?" his voice was calm again. I closed my eyes and took a breath, I glanced at Tsunade and she looked back with a sorrowful expression.

"Himitsu... Himitsu Uchiha." the minute the words left my mouth something shattered. I glanced over at Sakura and her eyes were narrowed in confusion, while her jaw twitched erratically. Shizune attempted to comfort the girl but she tried to no avail.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi's voice was back to its boring pitch again, "can you repeat that?" he put his hand behind his ear, and I sighed.

"I said, my mother's name is Himitsu Uchiha." when the words left my mouth a sort of dreaded feeling took over and Kakashi's arms went limp to his sides.

"Kakashi, no one knew about Himitsu, she left the village when the Uchiha clan was thriving." Tsunade began to speak and everyone looked at her.

"I was friends with the girl when she first left; I met her when I was traveling and we hit it off. For some reason she got out under the radar of Konoha and I have no clue how." the Hokage then looked at me.

"We sent messages back and forth, but one day I got one that said she was pregnant. She never told me who the father was, but I never asked; that was her business." The pig-tailed, blond folded her arms and leaned back thoughtfully in her chair.

"And then I get a really strange letter. Apparently, she had a dream one night that a larger than life white wolf came to her and told Himitsu that her daughter would be a vessel for Yoake, the mother wolf spirit. Now, under normal circumstances I would've told your mother it was the pregnancy hormones talking, but once she sent me the chakra readings you were giving off while still in the womb I was blown away by how powerful they were." Tsunade looked at me with a mixture of wonder and amusement in her eyes.

"Not only are you powerful because of Yoake's chakra, but your own chakra is one of the strongest I've ever seen. Even more than Naruto's with the Nine-Tailed Fox in control. You have power beyond your wildest dreams, and you're so blissfully unaware." the older woman shook her head with a smile, and then a strangled sound came from Sakura.

"The Akatsuki, and the Elders are gonna flip if they find out. We need to protect her Tsunade-sama, we can't let people know who she really is. They'll kill her. She isn't a pure Uchiha, and you know how crazy those bastards have gotten over the years. Orochimaru will infiltrate the village to get to her." Sakura spoke so fast that I almost didn't catch the words she said as her hands flailed helplessly in the air. Her eyes still had an urgent glint to them and I saw Kakashi grab her hand gently, she looked up and him and sighed softly before leaning against his shoulder.

Tsunade looked at them with a small smile, and then turned her attention back to me, a smirk then adorned her face.

"Let's see it." she told me and I stiffened; I knew exactly what she was talking about, but I wasn't going to give that gambling-grandma the satisfaction of an answer.

"See what?" I feigned ignorance and the twins snorted on either side of me, I glared easily at them both.

"Don't play dumb with me Ookami." the older woman told me with a smirk and I sighed before blinking. When my eyes opened I saw Tsunade's jaw slacken in awe and I almost smiled in victory until Kakashi appeared in front of me.

"What the-?" his lone eye widened, and Sakura peered out from behind him to look at me; she smiled warmly, a proud look etched upon her face.

"You have the sharingan?" Kakashi asked quietly and I nodded.

"It's more of a modified version since I'm not a pure-bred." I told him and he continued to stare at my eyes.

I had three tomoe in each eye, which was the maximum one could have my mother told me. But instead of the crimson red, my eyes were a lilac purple; for some reason they refused to turn red.

Kakashi, again, stared at me with his mouth agape under his mask.

"This is crazy, insane even." he mumbled quietly and took a seat in one of the chairs. His visible eye was bright and Tsunade's eyes held a great amount of laughter in them.

Koinu, I want to meet them. Yoake's voice rang loud and clear in my thoughts and I sighed.

"Mother says she wants to meet them." I told Tsunade and she nodded.

"Mother? Didn't you say your mother's dead?" Sakura spoke up and I nodded.

"She means Yoake." Kakashi said, and Sakura glanced at him; his eye was serious.

"She speaks to you all the time, like Shukaku did to Gaara, or the Ninetails does to Naruto. Am I correct?" He questioned and I nodded.

"Well let's not keep her waiting!" Tsunade clapped her hands together and rubbed her palms excitedly.

"You just like using Inochi's jutsu, Shishou." Sakura told Tsunade dryly and the older woman scratched the back of her neck with a nervous chuckle.

"Come on everyone! Let's get inside Ookami's head!" she said too eagerly and I groaned.

"Fine, but this time I'm not getting kicked out of my own mind." I growled and Sakura giggled at me.

I closed my eyes and a couple of seconds later I smelled the sweet aroma of wildflowers.

I was back in the meadow and so was everyone else.

_'Oh wow, it's so pretty.' Sakura breathed and made her way to a Sakura blossom tree._

_'It helps that Ookami has such a beautiful imagination; she created everything you see, but don't let her tomboy exterior fool you; she's very girly.' Yoake appeared all of the sudden and all heads snapped her way._

_'Don't tell them too much mother... I just met them, I don't want to be blackmailed...' I mumbled and the she-wolf let out a low chuckle that sounded more like a growl._

_'Ah, Hokage-Sama you're back.' the wolf's eyes closed and took on a crescent-shaped appearance indicating her smile._

_'It's been a whole what, twenty minutes?' Tsunade laughed and Yoake nodded. The lupine_

_then turned her head to Sakura and Kakashi._

_'Sakura Haruno." Yoake's voice filled the air but her jaw didn't open, Sakura stepped up with a small smile on her pretty face._

_'You are a brilliant young woman.' The wolf said and I smiled brightly; mother didn't often give out compliments._

_'You've saved so many people and I appreciate it, being the healing entity that I am.' She chuckled and Sakura bowed._

_'Thank you Mother-wolf.' she said in a confident voice and looked back at Tsunade who beamed at her apprentice. I glanced at Kakashi who looked so proud of Sakura he could've burst; I had to stop myself from laughing._

_'And Kakashi Hatake, brother to my little koinu.' She eyed him with a wolf-smirk and he scratched the back of his neck, his lone eye creased indicating a nervous smile._

_'You are a remarkable shinobi, and an honorable man, no matter what you tell yourself every morning you wake up.' Yoake's voice took on a softer tone as she told him this and his eye widened slightly._

_'You've saved countless people, and no matter how much you believe you have sinned you will never be less deserving of what joys you have earned in life.' She told him and looked behind him at Sakura who came and wrapped her arms around his thin waist happily, his arms looped around her small shoulders. The couple smiled at each other before their foreheads touched and I suddenly felt like I was intruding._

_'Koinu?' Yoake called me and I looked up at her._

_'Come here child.' her tail moved from side to side across the emerald grass as I made my way up to her, and the sunlight that filtered through the trees felt warm on my face._

_'Yes mother?' I asked when I kneeled down in front of her. She looked at me with a face I knew all too well; when you've been around wolves your entire life you know the facial expressions that most people think they lack._

_'You need to forgive yourself too, Ookami.' She told me and I cringed; she never called me by my first name unless she was serious._

_I was about to open my mouth, but I closed it; what was I going to say? I felt responsible for my wonderful mother's death? I thought about it all the time, I replayed the scenario in my head so many times that I'm surprised my brain isn't a fried piece of bacon by now. I can't help but think back on the past, even though there's nothing I can do about it._

_'Himitsu did not die because of you. She died because some evil creature threatened something that she held dear.' Yoake told me, and that's when the water works started. I felt the salty tears tickle my nose on the way down to my chin and I leapt up with a grimace, my fists clenched._

_'Yeah, that something was me! She died trying to protect me, because I wasn't strong enough, because I was too scared to activate my sharingan, because I was too spineless to get my chakra to flow because I was frozen with fear; I let her die!' I screamed forcefully and my chest was heaving as the weight of everything I had felt that past year came crashing down. I fell to my knees because at that point I didn't have the strength to stand up. Dry heaves wracked my body as I laid there quivering like the failure that I was._

_I don't know how long I was on the ground before two strong arms pulled me up into a warm hug. I immediately wrapped my arms around the person who made me feel weirdly comfortable. I opened my eyes to see soft, thick tufts of silver hair, and my face was buried into a strong shoulder that smelled of sandalwood and a wonderful masculine scent._

_'Kakashi.' I cried and he held me tighter._

_'This is the first time you've really cried since she died isn't it?' he asked and my answer was only to bury my face further into his shoulder. I was a silent crier but I shook violently as a result._

_I only met my brother about an hour ago, but this nostalgic feeling of knowing him my whole life made me feel more at home than I had in months, and I tightened my hold on him even more._

_'Don't be like me Ookami, don't hold all those emotions in until you break.' He pulled back to look at me with his uncovered eye, it looked so sad that my crying suddenly ceased and I was worried for him._

_'You and I were lucky, once we broke we had someone there to help us pick up the pieces.' he told me and glanced at Sakura who smiled lovingly at him, and I immediately understood._

_'You're never as alone as you think, and your mother gave her life for you because she loved you enough to believe you could make a difference in the world. I don't know what being a parent is like, but I do know that I would give my life for someone I love and not even think twice. Don't make your mother upset by wasting the life she saved. Be happy that she gave you a chance to live again.' Kakashi finished talking and by then the tears were starting to subside. He wiped the remaining water off of my face and I sniffled unattractively. I saw the sides of his mask lift up in a smile, and I returned the gesture with a grateful one of my own._

_'Thank you, Kakashi.' I told him quietly and he nodded his head before ruffling my hair affectionately. I laughed and swatted away his hand playfully, I then looked back at Yoake who was smiling proudly at me._

_'I'm proud of you Koinu, you needed to have closure.' the snow-white wolf's voice echoed against the invisible walls of my mind and I nodded with a small smile._

_'Well, I think it's time we make Ookami a permanent member or our village. When we get back I'll have Shizune pull the papers.' Tsunade said happily and I grinned; it had been awhile since I had a stable home._

_'You'll be staying with Kakashi and I.' Sakura blurted out and I looked at her with wide eyes._

_'No! That's not necessary! I would be intruding-' I didn't get to argue because Kakashi held up the hand that wasn't wrapped around Sakura's waist._

_'It wasn't a question Ookami, it was a statement. You 'will' be staying with us, and you won't be intruding. I would never make my sister stay by herself.' his lone eye sparkled and I sighed._

_'Oh fine.' I huffed and then looked at Hikaru and Kurai who were sitting patiently by Yoake; they were big wolves themselves- bigger than normal wolves, but not as tall as mother wolf._

_'But Hikaru and Kurai can come right? They're very clean Sakura, I promise!' I looked at the rosette and she smiled. Kakashi snorted._

_'What? You automatically assume that I won't say you can't have the wolves in the house, but Sakura will?' he baited me playfully and I made an unflattering farting sound._

_'Please. I know you're a dog person; I can smell them all over you.' I stated and his lone eye widened._

_'And I don't mean that you stink, I just smell the dogs. I have a heightened sense of smell too you know.' I smiled at him and stuck my tongue out._

_'I guess you are my fathers daughter; the Hatake's were known for their likeness to lupines. It's been awhile since a Hatake has bonded with wild wolves instead of domestics though; you are one of a kind Ookami.' Kakashi told me with an eye crease. I smiled back and I swear my heart swelled._

_'It's settled! You're moving in with us!' Sakura clapped her hands happily and I couldn't help but smile wider; I would finally have a home again._

_'Alright everyone, let's get back now!' Tsunade herded Kakashi and Sakura together._

_'I'll be back in a minute.' I told them, and then nodded before phasing out of my mind. I turned back to Yoake and she smiled._

_'You will be loved here, Ookami; I can feel it.' She told me and touched her nose to mine in a brief kiss._

_'I hope so. I like my brother, and Sakura.' I smiled widely and she chuckled._

_'Sakura loves you already, I can see it in her eyes.' Yoake told me._

_'And your brother; he was very open to you once he realized you are indeed his sister. He must have thought he was alone too.' she thought aloud and I nodded._

_'Get going now, koinu. Don't keep Lady Tsunade waiting.' she told me and nudged my stomach._

_'Ok, ok!' I laughed. I glanced up at her face, and hugged Yoake as hard as I could. Her fur was as soft as the snow it resembled._

_'I love you, mother.' I told her and released my hug._

_'I love you too, koinu.' and after she said that, I was out of my mind and in the Hokage's office again._

"So!" I heard the Hokage's voice, and her hands clapped together excitedly.

"You will live with your brother, keep the name 'Hatake', and tell no one of your Uchiha blood. Please. That would, overall, end in disaster. I swear to Kami, ninja-related gossip spreads ten times as fast as civilian gossip does." Tsunade told me, and Sakura snorted.

"Especially with Ino on the job…" she muttered and the Hokage groaned.

"Don't even say her name, she has this ability to just show up-" the Hokage began but was interrupted but the door being flung open.

"Did someone call me?" a girl with blue eyes, and a flowing ponytail of bleach-blonde hair waltzed through the door like she owned the office.

Sakura sighed, obviously irritated, and the Hokage's hand hit her face with an audible 'slap'.

"No, that's the thing Ino; we didn't call you!" Tsunade growled, but the girl seemed unperturbed. Her sapphire eyes made their way over to me, and a cheshire grin made its way onto her face.

"And who's this?" she asked with mock innocence. She started to come closer, but Hikari and Kurai growled; she immediately stopped.

"This is Ookami." The Hokage said vaguely and Ino must have picked up on her hesitance to give out information. I glanced at Kakashi and he just looked bored, but I saw his guarded stance; the man was so hard to read.

Ino stared at me for a couple of seconds before I got annoyed and activated my sharingan.

"Okami!" the Hokage was close to beating me upside the head, but I ignored her. The three tomoe in my eyes spun lazily as I dissected Ino's mind. Simply, the girl was nuts.

Her family was very skilled in jutsu of the mind, but these jutsu had nothing on the sharingan. I soon had her in a daze and walking out the door before anyone could ask what happened.

"She won't even remember coming in here; she was quite annoying." I drawled out and blinked away the blood limit.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sakura unsuccessfully try to muffle her laughs, and next to her, Kakashi's dark eye was round with surprise.

"You sounded just like Kakashi when you said that; laziness and all." Sakura managed to wheeze through the series of giggles she was letting out. Kakashi's slouch got worse at this declaration and I think I saw the faint outline of a frown within his mask.

"I'm not lazy." he pouted, and Sakura laughed even harder before walking out of the room.

"Why are you laughing? I'm not!" he gave an undignified huff and followed her out.

I laughed at their antics, and Tsunade cleared her throat

"I'm going to put you in as a genin Ookami, you can take the chunin exams coming up in three weeks if you'd like, or wait until next year. But I know your abilities and you could easily out-rank any of the other genin who are competing." she finished and handed my my forehead protecter with the leaf displayed proudly on the front. I tied it loosely around my neck.

"So go! Welcome to your new home, and get some sleep." She ushered me out with the twins following. The door closed behind me and suddenly I was alone in the hallway of the Hokage building. I made my way down the corridor and before I could round the corner someone came out of a room and bulldozed me into the ground.

"Oh, hey!" A deep voice came from above, and rock hard arms pulled me up and gingerly set me on my feet.

"Sorry about that; I really need to watch where I'm going…" I opened my eyes, and they focused on the figure in front of me.

He was wearing face paint customary of the Sand Village puppeteers, and a black hood embroidered with Suna's logo covered his hair. When I looked past the make up and into his eyes I was greeted with a color of molten chocolate, and a certain devious glint that rivaled my own. He dusted me off briefly and I smiled.

"I'm Kankuro, of Suna." he greeted me with an over-zealous bow, and I found myself giggling.

"I'm Ookami… of Konoha." it felt weird saying it, but I smiled nonetheless. Kankuro smiled and I saw his white teeth gleam.

"Nice to meet you! I don't think I've ever seen you around before?" he cocked his head to the side, and I went to come up with an excuse but we were interrupted.

"Ookami! There you are. Don't go getting lost on me already." Sakura happily jogged down the hallway towards us.

"Hey there Sakura!" Kankuro greeted her with a wave and she smiled at him.

"Hey Kankuro, I see you've met Ookami; she's just joined the village." the pinkette told him and he nodded

"I thought she didn't look familiar; not that I know everyone in the leaf village…" he trailed off and the two of them laughed.

"There you are Ookami. I'm glad Sakura found you; it's too easy to get lost in the Hokage tower." Kakashi came up behind us and I agreed wholeheartedly on his statement.

"Everyone seems to know her but me." Kankuro said with a laugh and I grinned.

"Well Kankuro, she's actually my sister…" Kakashi stated and Kankuro immediately sobered up.

"Seriously? I didn't know you had a sister." He looked at me again, as if seeing me for the first time.

"Neither did I. Until about an hour ago." My brother told him and Kankuro choked on his own spit.

"Sakura, Kakashi! It's great to see you guys!" A woman with hay colored hair split into four separate ponytails came out of the room Kankuro was in just a bit ago. A huge, folded fan followed her out.

"I didn't know you guys were in town, Temari." Sakura admitted and looked a little guilty, but the Suna ninjas waved it off with a smile.

"We didn't give anyone a forewarning, so it's ok." Temari smiled at her.

"If you guys are here where's-" Kakashi began but the door opened again.

"Gaara's right here." Temari answered and I looked up to the eyes of the Kazekage. His aquamarine ones zeroed in on me and he smirked.

"Ah, Ookami. I was wondering how long it would take for you to get here." he said nonchalantly and I scowled.

"You sent Tsunade-sama a message didn't you? I told you I had things to do before I got here Gaara." I bristled at him and everyone stared at us dumbfounded.

"I had to warn her. It's my duty as Kage." He told me with a large amount of sass and I

snorted.

"Please. You just like to get on my nerves. I swear to Kami everyone else thinks you have a stick lodged up that gourd-carrying ass of yours. If only people knew how shrewd you are…" I grumbled, and everyone was looking at us like we were nuts.

"Uh, Ookami, you know the Kazekage?" Sakura looked totally confused and I almost laughed at her bewildered expression.

"Yeah. I stopped by Suna to train with Gaara. Secretly of course. No one could know about me." I told her with a smile.

"You couldn't even tell us that you were training Kakashi's sister, Gaara?" Kankuro whined, and Temari choked on her spit.

"Kakashi, you have a sister?" she roared and my brother laughed nervously.

"In my defense, Gaara knew before me; I just found out a little bit ago." his visible eye was creased and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I had heard stories about Temari's temper, it often rivaled Sakura's when provoked.

"Oh." She deflated immediately, but the pout was still visible on her face.

"I didn't have the right to tell you; it was the Hokage's decision. I'm surprised she didn't make me give you some escorts and bring you here. She wasn't very happy, not that Tsunade is ever really happy…" Gaara mumbled and I narrowed my eyes.

"That doesn't mean you had to tell her you saw me! She expected me sooner, so I got my ass chewed out when I got to the office!" I growled at him, but he gave me that arrogant smirk anyway.

"Like I said; it's my duty as Kazekage to alert other Kage's. Especially with your… condition." he said and I sighed.

"Whatever." I rubbed my eyes tiredly and Sakura through an arm over my shoulder.

"Ookami is obviously exhausted, so we're going to go home now." Sakura butted in and I smiled at her motherly tone.

"You guys are going to be in town for a little while longer, right?" she asked and Kankuro nodded immediately.

"Of course! Temari hans't seen Shikamaru in a couple of months, so she's putting on her sex pants and heading over there as soon as we're done here." he bellowed to practically the whole building, and Temari shrieked before hitting her brother on the head.

"Start running Kankuro because once I get my hands around your neck, you'll have to pry them off with the jaws of life!" she screamed and chased him down the wing.

"Welp. I hope she doesn't kill him; he's funny." I mumbled aloud through a yawn and Gaara chuckled.

"He'll be fine, he always is." the Kazekage came towards me and I looked into his eyes.

He then bent down so his lips were next to my ear.

"Good night Ookami, sweet dreams." he whispered huskily and pulled back with that ever present smirk.

And dammit did I blush.

"G'night Gaara." I didn't make eye contact, but I heard him chuckle and walk away, probably towards his fighting siblings.

I chanced a look at Kakashi, but he was too busy glaring at Gaara's retreating figure in suspicion.

"I'll transport us to the apartment, since Ookami looks dead on her feet." he looked back at me with a smile, but questions in his eye.

All of the sudden that acrid smoke filled my nostrils and I found myself snorting like Hikari or Kurai after they smelled something sour.

I opened my eyes to see a moderately decorated apartment, which was tidy and warm. I loved it already.

"I'll show you to your room, Ookami." Sakura told me with a smile, and took my hand to a room right next to the one which I assumed was Kakashi and Sakura's. She opened the door and I went in with a smile.

The walls were a light citrus green that was fun, and the dark wood floors sparkled under the light from the lamp that adorned my nightside table. The bed was very large with cobalt blue sheets and many pillowed piled on top of it. I sat on the bed and stared in wonder at how soft it was.

I heard the door close, and looked up to see Sakura staring at me with a devious smirk on her face.

"So… the Kazekage." she practically sang and I groaned before falling face first into the pillows. Hikari and Kurai had already taken up their places of sleep; the window seat on the further side of the room that seemed to stretch as far as the whole wall, so the both of them fit easily. Through the abnormally large window the moon shone brightly, and I sighed at its beauty before turning back to Sakura.

"He helped me train." I whined with a huff, and she guffawed.

"Oh please. I've never seen Gaara show that much interest in anything. Ever. Not even that damn sand-filled gourd he carries around. Granted, he's been totally different ever since Shukaku's been removed from him, but he hasn't changed that much." she said to no one in particular and I hoped that I was off the hook.

"So I'm going to ask again; the Kazekage?" she repeated and I rolled my eyes

Crap. Ass. Shit. Monkey-butt.

"He… may have shown interest in me while I was in Suna…" I said carefully, and a cheshire cat grin spread across Sakura's features.

"Oh? And how did you respond?" she asked, and I frowned.

"I ran away." I whispered, and looked down at my hands.

* * *

**Yup. End of chapter two. Please review. :)**


End file.
